Tales of TDI Love: The Unseen Moments
by TDIAwesome
Summary: A series of 75 random couple stories about all of our favorite TDI Contestants! 3."Comforting You"-HaroldxSadie. NOTE: Real Couples will be included Ex.GwenxTrent And some that are VERY unreal! Expect the unexpected!3rd and 4th stories are up
1. 1 A Walk in the Woods: DJxIzzy

"A Walk in the Woods"- DJxIzzy

DJ walked slowly through the woods. He had bunny under one arm and was holding a carrot up to its face.  
" C'mon bunny, you've got to eat to get stronger!"he smiled. Out of nowhere came a high pitched scream.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
Bunny cowered in fear, as Izzy jumped down from a tree with a fish in her mouth.  
"Izzy!You almost gave me and bunny a heart attack!"cried DJ, as bunny jumped down.  
" Hehe,sorry.Ooooh!Cool rabbit! We can make stew!"Izzy said.DJ looked horrified.  
Suddenly bunny jumped up into Izzy's arms.He affectionetly rubbed his head against Izzy's chest.  
"Awwww!Cool!"she exclaimed. Behind her, a snake was slowly slithering down a tree, with Bunny set in it's sights.  
"SNAKE!"yelled DJ and he jumped into Izzy's arms, causing Izzy to drop Bunny.Bunny tried to run but the snake pulled the creature into it's large mouth. Izzy put DJ down and jumped on top of the snake.  
"HiiiiYA!"she yelled, wrestling with the snake. DJ could only watch in amazement.Izzy opened the snake's mouth, and pulled out a very wet and scared Bunny. The snake cowered away in defeat. Izzy picked Bunny up and set him down in front of DJ.  
"Izzy...That was amazing!Thanks for rescuing Bunny!"DJ said in happiness. He petted Bunny and smiled.  
Izzy leaned in and gave DJ a kiss on the cheek."You're welcome,DJ!!BYYYYEEEEE!"Izzy grabbed a vine, and swung away, leaving a very happy DJ with a very happy Bunny.  
DJ soon made his way back to camp. Duncan and Geoff were waiting for him.  
"Dude,where have you been?"asked Duncan.  
DJ smiled as he thought of Izzy." Just a walk in the woods."


	2. 2 Meant to Be: GwenxTrent

Gwen silently sat laid back against the old cabin walls. It must have been around midnight, if not later.  
She sighed, thinking about the only person here at camp she could truely connect with.

_Trent._

Then, as if on cue, guess who came through the bushes running up to her.

_Trent._

"Hey Gwen, what are you doing up so late?"he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Gwen shrugged,"Couldn't Sleep."She yawned and picked up the small note pad from beside her.

Trent then went and sat beside her. She tried to hide the blush that was coming to her face.

"So, uh, what are YOU doing out here so late?" asked Gwen. Trent smiled.

"I came to check on you, of course."he said.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Really." replied Trent, who was reaching for Gwen's hand.

Gwen said quickly, "What are you doing? I did not say you could hold my hand."

Trent only smiled more." But you are gonna let me hold it anyway." he laughed.

Gwen tried not to blush, although she was sure she already was. They held hands and watched the moonlight together.

"Gwen?"Trent noticed that Gwen was asleep on his shoulder."Sleep well, Gwen. Like it was meant to be."

**A/N: **This is the 2nd story. GwenxTrent! Next will be HaroldxSadie!


	3. 3 Comforting You: HaroldxSadie

Harold walked back to the cabin one night to find Sadie crying on the doorstep.

"Sadie? What's wrong?"he asked. Then he remembered, Katie had been voted off the night before.

"I miss Katie!"She cried. Harold felt sorry for her. He went and sat down beside her.

"It will be ok. She would want you to win."said Harold. Sadie began to cry on his shoulder.

"We've always been everywhere together!!"she sobbed.Harold sighed, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't cry, it's not all bad."he said, trying to comfort her.

"Katie was like my only friend here! No one else likes me!!"she cried more heavily.

Harold wiped off her tears with his shirt."That's not true."he said."I like you."

Sadie moved closer to him."Really?"

"Of course. You're awesome!"Harold said. Sadie then leaned over and kissed him.

Harold felt good for cheering her up, and even better for the kiss.

Sadie got back up to head into the girl's side of the cabin."Thank you Harold. Goodnight."

Harold smiled,"Goodnight, Sadie." Then he walked into his cabin, feeling good about what he'd done.

"This camp might not be so bad after all."he thought, and climbed into bed, and dreamed of who he'd helped.

_Sadie._

**A/N:** Next couple will be DuncanxHeather. Yuck!


	4. 4 By The Fire: DuncanxHeather

Heather shuddered at the thought of him.

"Just forget about him Heather!"she thought, her conscience taking over.

She sighed as she sat down at the table with Lindsay and Beth, looking around for something to take his mind off of him.  
Harold was getting yelled at by Chef, Katie and Sadie were looking at Justin, and Tyler had fallen on the floor...again.

"What are we doing today, Heather?"asked Beth.

"Nothing right now..." Heather sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about him. He was mean, he was tough, he was sitting at the other table.

Heather tried to keep herself together. Then she knew that she had to tell him how she felt. But how...

* * *

"Wow, another love note! That's the third one this week." said Leshawna. This gave Heather an idea.

"Meet me by the campfire tonight, Love, Heather."said the note she had written. She then snuck in and put it on his bed.

* * *

Heather sat by the fire waiting for him. Then he walked up, pure toughness in every step.

"Heather?"

"Duncan, I wanted to say that..."she started, but was cut off by Duncan kissing her.

"What did you wanna say?"Duncan laughed.

Heather never answered, because she ran away in embarrassment and laughter.Duncan casually walked away.  
In the bushes, Lindsay and Beth struggled to keep from laughing, after watching the show by the campfire.


End file.
